Rings of the doom
This is our next mission. I have just gotten intel that somewhere in europe there are 5 rings the give people super strength. As strong as Axel wuz. We need to get the ring for our selfs. The people who have them now r gonna use them for bad. We need to stop them Start *I jump in the chopper, all ready?-JosephFrost0304 *Ready to kick ass.But only two? - Bling1907 *Two what, people. If it's just me and u we can do it.-JosephFrost0304 *Count me in guys! Just give the directions and let's go!-Jakraus *Good!Now it's three guys versus five super povered d*cks.yay. - Bling1907 *Jakraus, you fly. Me and bling will be on the .50 cals.-JosephFrost0304 *Crap! I look down and see the streets are infested with zombies and i open fire-JosephFrost0304 *I see a woman on a roof look for somewhere to hide but the zombies keep coming, So she jumps. "Did you see that!"-JosephFrost0304 *"I just got a message from HQ, we just got a call that there are 20 people locked in the mall!"-JosephFrost0304 *Didn't we supposed to go to Europe?This little town isn't useful.I'lll say we just clean the way.*shots on .50CAL* - Bling1907 *"How did another outbreak happen. We can't hide umbrellas secrets 4ever"-JosephFrost0304 *Then this'll be a good evidence.Come on..let's just go to Europe.. - Bling1907 Europe *(landing)So,How we gonna attack?Any ideas? - Bling1907 *I can go on recon to see what's going on- Jakraus *Joseph,give me sniper support,I gonna check the warehouse - Bling1907 *(chopper blades in the distance) Hey, you guys can't start the party with gifts right? (Cybil's chopper comes in, drops crates) Take what you need... I got plenty, just let NeoDante know and he'll give it to you! I'm gonna be Jakraus backup... Don't worry guys I'll cover you!- Cybil24 *I tought you were out of party?Oh thanks for the supplies.I'll say we might need a medic.So i gonna grab the Large Medkit.Also a shotgun for lockpick arternative.. - Bling1907(PS: I should get the satelite maps soon.) *You wish... when I heard about a new villain i just had to come and see... oh btw what the hell does axel want? What's our intel on him?--Cybil24 18:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Ask Joseph.He got the intel. - Bling1907 *uh...flaming just told me that axel's dead so nvm...--Cybil24 21:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *Ahem..Yeah.BTW Here's the first floors map.Red dots are infected.I guess I can get 2nd floor soon. - Bling1907 * The clearing around the building is okay but not always. Me and Cybil are gonna go keep a perimeter watch just in case. Give me a call if you guys want support. - Jakraus * (Radio) Where are you guys? my radar isint picking up any signs of infected only green dots.Flaming skull of heaven 16:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven * Here's second floor.Green areas are possible pover ring locations.Anyway,i'm entered,pop the zombie at the enterance. - Bling1907 * (Radio) Skull, the radar on my chopper shows that same green dots in there you better be careful going in. it's probably a jamming frequency that's messing with our radar. Jakrus as far as I know your chopper doesn't have the same tech as mine does what do you see on your end?--Cybil24 00:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) * (Radio) From what I'm seeing there are a couple of Hunters hanging around the second floor, a freakish form of security if you ask me. You also have a point Cybil, my chopper does not have much good tech as yours.-- Jakraus * Yep,Hunters on the first floor.Help meh! - Bling1907 * (radio) Nothing yet except..... oh dear lord HUNTERS!Flaming skull of heaven 14:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven *Miss me? I lost internet and i'm on a friends computer. Hey Cybil. I head up the first floor stairs and shot some hunters. p.S. I hope to get internet bu febuary 4th. MAYBE. Maybe longer.-JosephFrost0304 * hey frost, be careful sir. Jakraus, I see flashing lights near the mountains I'm a go have a look I'll meet up with you guys later... good luck! *Good luck to you to Cybil. Bling , Flamin, Frost, you guys take cover! (Opens fire with the chain gun killing six Hunters) All right, hope that's good quality support for you. -Jakraus *We handled the first floor.C'mon!I climbed to top floor and kill every infected on Great Hall. - Bling1907 *Explosion in the background... (Radio) Mayday, Mayday... My engine just failed and I'm going down hard... I'm spinning... Ahhhhhh.....ahh...*static*--Cybil24 20:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *People,I gonna wait here for you because I.NEED.BACKUP! - Bling1907 *(radio) guys if anyone can hear me i am in a dark room cant see anything but glowing orbs. requesting backup!(Screams) (static)Flaming skull of heaven 15:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven *I slamed the door and shot two bullets.I light the lamb and show you the zombie.Wow,there's a tunnel.But first we should check all rooms. - Bling1907 *Crap,Cybil is in trouble!I gonna find her! - Bling1907 *(Radio)i cant see! GAH MY EYS THERE BURNING!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.(radio silence)Flaming skull of heaven 16:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven *Got back internet! More hunters. I take them out and pull out my hydra and look up. 50 zombies come stumbling to me. "being outta action sucks, i have waited for this". I blast threw them all and pick up a radio. I check the messages. "Crap, Cybil needs help". I set down the radio and look up, and see on of the rings sitting on the table, i quickly take it and turn around and head down the stairs.-JosephFrost0304 *hey let me join into the fun. --Stephendwan 20:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *im walking around a street over to you and i hear a moo sound and then a gekko crashes through the wall and chases me -stephendwan *Axel's goons buy some stuff huh?(static)Launch,"chaff program"(a rocket sound,chaff papers everywhere)Here,Gekko pwnd.See ya - Bling1907 *look out a wierd giant dog dog oh crap it has a head of a cerberus, head of adjule and head of a wolf infected with las plagas btw i wante to try out my new rail gun that i found lying on the street like why would someone want to dump it full ammo and all (the rail gun is the thing that fortune had)-stephendwan *I run out the door and blast a hole threw 5 zombies heads and jump down into a alley and head to where cybil is-JosephFrost0304 *(radio) joseph i cant move any further if i get hit one more time the only will come back my eyes are hurt badly!Flaming skull of heaven 14:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull * i shoot the dog with my rail gun blasting the cerberus head and killing that side and then i shoot the right side and end up killing it and then i shoot the middle which splits halve ways and tenticles come out i shoot that and killed the dog (radio) Bling do you need any backup * (radio) Ummmmm guys i found the rings...... I shoot two zombies who about to sneak up on me. I am sending my position to you all.Flaming skull of heaven 15:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull * (on radio)But where's the Axel's comitee?Search some files will you?Learn where did they headed.. - Bling1907 *(on radio to everyone) guys i've a bad feeling about the rings it feels like if where falling into a trap or something set up by axel who knows what they have could be a tracking device or a bomb planted in them. user--Stephendwan 22:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *I stop the car. Bling, i'm going with dwan-JosephFrost0304 *(radio to Joseph) I found i file telling about the rings im going to check them out and see if there is anything about the rings we dont know about.Flaming skull of heaven 09:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull *guys aren't we clearly falling into a trap i think we should be careful with those rings as i think axel would want us to have those rings so that he can kill us. so when i come up please give me the rings flamin im going to lure him out to fight me one-on-one as i think we did not defeat him as he may as well be alive. --Stephendwan 21:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *Dwan, u lure him. I'll try and snipe. PS Flamin' your gamer tag is Flamin, I send you friend request-JosephFrost0304 *Hi Frost..... You look up and I inject you. Soon you wont be able to stop killing. HA HA HA!!-user:Axel Scott *Crap. I grab my shoulder and fall to the floor. What is happing to me. I look at my arms and see the vanes show. Help......Me.......-JosephFrost0304 *Oh, Frost, your here. Fallow me.-Axel (radio to flamin) quick frost has been captured by axel my orders is to save him and just forget about the rings for a moment as we have a human life to save. -stephendwan (radio to all) WHAT! GRRRR thats it! im turning into the only one. i inject the virus into me and scream like a banshee! LETS GET HIM!Flaming skull of heaven 14:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull *(radio to all) we should focus on rescueing frost first then on axel it be safer then attacking axel first. -stephendwan *(radio to all) GRRRRR YOUR RIGHT BUT WHAT VIRUS DID AXEL INJECT JOSPEH WITH???Flaming skull of heaven 16:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull *(radio to all) not sure but its a new one that causes him to kill everyone he sees and can't stop killing. -stephendwan *THATS PERFECT! WELL WE CANT SAVE HIM NOW OTHERWISE WE ALL WE DIE!Flaming skull of heaven 16:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC)FLAMING SKULL *F**K u Axel..... I fall to the ground. The get on my knees. Ubcs stands no chance. P.S. Happy b-day Bling-JosephFrost0304 *NO! THERE IS A WAY I HAVE BEEN KEEPING THIS NUKE FOR A VERY LONG TIME!Flaming skull of heaven 11:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull *I stand up. I head out the door. I see dwan. I slam him to the wall and start chocking him out-JosephFrost0304 *Havin' fun?C'mon,let's kick Axel's ass! - Bling1907 *Guys, just so you know i don't have a good computer and this one freezes often and does not let me log in. But i'll still try and play often. I leave dwan on the floor and see bling run by. I take out my combat knife and stab him in the leg-Josephfrost0304 *I fall to ground "Dude!What the f***?"Climb up "That thing Axel's host make you stupid!Next i'll do somthing okay?" - Bling1907 *Frost stop what you are doing we i don't want to end up killing you bling do you have a tranqilizer gun we need one or a tazer gun so that we can use non lethal force on frost. -stephendwan *Fools, don't talk like you can beat me. Bling you go for you gun but a draw mine first and aim it at your head-JosephFrost0304 *i tackle frost to the ground with him dropping his gun 'frost don't do this we don't want to have to kill you' the force of the tackle knocks you out cold but not killing you. axel i want you next come on. -stephendwan *Dumy. I stand up while you help up bling. And bash a pole over your skull-JosephFrost0304 *I jump on top of a buliding with a tranqilzer sniper rifle aiming at your head 'don't worry this will not kill you just put you to sleep.' i fire the gun onto your head before you kill bling. do you not remember that im a mad super human strength then you frost i can jump higher then you. -stephendwan *TIME TO BLOW THIS PLACE TO HELL! NUKE EXPLODESFlaming skull of heaven 11:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull *I jumped out from building and landed on a jeep.(ow!)"Don't nuke it yet!Joseph's still in there!" - Bling1907 *bling try and controll flamin i have frost put to sleep with a tranqilizer round i'll handle axel this is an order. -stephendwan *That's not enough! I jump out window. Dwan is standing there. We are face 2 face , About 10 meters apart. Rain pouring. Hevey Metal music blasting. "Were will you run where will you hide, i see the blood drip from your eyes"-JosephFrost0304 * 'fine i fight you but i just won't kill you just knock u out unless u corner me' i switch the heavy metal music with final fantasy 7 boss music and give you a back slap knocking you down 2 d ground. -stephendwan *Wow, back slap, wimp. I pull a pole from behind my back and hit it upside your face, making you fall.-JosephFrost0304 *wow, school really does make me miss out on stuff. I wanna get in but, I'M STILL LOCKED IN A DAMN ROOM!!!!!!!!! Let's say you guys acid the door and I'm free cuz i wanna play this now :)--Cybil24 02:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *CAN SOMEONE CALL THE 911?seriously! i fall on a Hummer!Jeez. "music: Still Alive - Portal(LMFAO!!)" - Bling1907 *"All the creepy little bugs all around the corner" I sing as a walk towrds dwan. What's the matter, lost the will to fight? I pull you up and beat you back down with the pipe. You quickly trip me and i fall. Then i kick you and you fly in the air. While you are in mid air and shoot you with the ithaca and you fall to the ground. Blood pouring from your body. But you are still alive. You throw the pipe and it stick right threw my chest and out threw my back. I fall to one knee. You hold the gun to my head. "What's the matter, can't kill me"-JosephFrost0304 JUST SHOOT HIM HES NO LONGER HIMSELF!Flaming skull of heaven 05:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC)FLAMING SKULL OF HEAVEN *(Radios Flaming )Hang on Flamin', I'm coming your way. I also brought Cybil and Bling with me.*Sees Joseph.* What the heck are you doing?-Jakraus *Hey,missed anyting?Dunno,there is a anthena on my lung but i wanna shoot Joseph's embryo.Let me shoot him! lol - Bling1907(BTW select your charecters NOW! 2 days remaining) Side Mission *Argghh... (Radio)Jakraus, can you hear me?... I'm okay, but my chopper is trashed, I don't know where I am. I don't get it... I checked my engine before I took off... I'm gonna take whatever I can carry, I'll grab my flare gun to let you know where I am Jak... *changes frequency* Frost, I've been grounded and I'm hiking to a clearing to have Jakraus get me... I'll contact you later... Cybil out!--Cybil24 20:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *Want some backup?I can get you if you want.. - Bling1907 *(Radio)All right Cybil, I'm coming to get you. Just give me the flare signal and I'll find you, do try to stay alive......... best of luck to you (Changes frequency) Frost I'm going to go rescue Cybil, hope you guys find those rings.-Jakraus *(Radio)Jakraus, I can hear your chopper blades from where I am... but I can't see you. *sees a different chopper, I hide behind a tree* (Radio) Jak, I've got another chopper in my sight right now. It's landing near a cliff... I'm gonna try and sneak past them, maybe get some idea on who they are... Jak I need you to...*gunshot*....*footsteps*... If you want Cybil alive stay away from here *(Radio)Cybil?Cybil?!You there?Answer me!..(static)J..Just keep the radio open,I'll find you.. - Bling1907 *I arrived the site but Cybil's missing.I can see a dirt track..I gonna follow it. - Bling1907 *I'm here. Bling, come with me. Jakraus go the other way and look 4 her. Flamin', go search for the rings.-JosephFrost0304 *I'm with ya. Let's roll - Bling1907 *I jump in a humvee. Bling, you believe me, your leader over dante.....-JosephFrost0304 *?! Dante? P.S. I'm in a locked room, special lock that can't be picked, reinforced door, and I'm unconscious... lol... *It's a different dante. How? Did you get lock and unconscious? Your a hight class soldier!!=D-JosephFrost0304 *We can't drive back for a locked door.Just shoot it utill it downs.. Hey,I see somthing!Stop the car. - Bling1907 *We should probably help her, don't you think. I step on the brakes. "What!"-JosephFrost0304 *i'm gonna laugh if there's a line of ducks on the road--Cybil24 23:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Uh..that's a file.Let's continue,i'll read it on way - Bling1907 *Me and dwan was just talking on pshome. We gotta plan. We think Axel may be behind this.-JosephFrost0304 *Hey did you guys find anything?-Jakraus *File says they headed East.To a base..(BTW why you don't invite me to PSHome :( ) - Bling1907 *You never on-JosephFrost0304 *(radio to cybil and bling and jak) hurry up frost has been captured by axel we need to help him. -stephendwan *WTF we're on a jeep.But whatever..(Hey,i can't enter,todays my b-day :P) - Bling1907 *DAMN IT!!!!!! Ok fine....... I'll go with you guys to rescue Frost.- Jakraus *Should I save Joseph?But I wanna kick Axel's..(a moment)I'm coming Joseph..damn it.. - Bling1907 *All right I found the Steel Door! Ok Cybil brace yourself.... (I fire my latest invention: an Acid rocket from an RPG Launcher at the door and it melts). Heh heh it actually worked. Ok let's get you untied, here are your chopper keys and you're set. Now come on Cybil, the rest of the squad are in danger but we need to rescue Bling first!-Jakraus *Please hurry because I FUCKING PAINTED THE CAR WITH MY OWN BLOOD! HELP! - Bling1907 * All right Jak we're gonna have to use the same chopper since mine was shot down remember, I'll be your co-pilot okay?... Radio) Bling, we're coming after you, I already have my med kit, the goons didn't even take it... Axel has idiots for hired hands... *we get to where bling is* Just hold on, this will sting a little. *injected a foam that kills any infection and stitches you up* You ready, can you walk? Jak, we better get to where Joseph is! Let's go!